


Nicotine

by VampbaitInfinity



Series: Under the Influence [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, Burnplay, Choking, Cigarettes, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Character of Color, Hate Sex, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: This is my first time completing a fic in a year.A.Year.I realize it's not as lengthy as my usual style, and much more pw/op, but I had an urge to get this series started all of a sudden and it really inspired me to start writing again. I'm BACK, guys.





	Nicotine

_God_ , she fucking hated him.

As if it wasn’t degrading enough that Asuma insisted on them banging in his office, the imbecile had the door wide open, just because she’d expressed that it made her uneasy. He bucked up into her throat and made her gag on purpose, just to hear her discomfort. She glared up at his smirking face. He pulled her further between his legs, chuckling when she cursed around his cock about her scraped knees. _Your knees should be the least of your worries, sweetheart,_ he chuckled.

She felt him reach hastily for her blouse, fisting the fabric and yanking downward, causing a collection of very expensive buttons to scatter to the corners of the room and her rousing breasts to spring free. She hastily pulled her mouth off of him, gasping, _I don't know about you, but my clothes aren't cheap. Watch it!_ He grasped the back of her neck, stood up and slid himself past her full lips and down her throat in one smooth motion. _Shut up_. The rage that rose within her at his words was just as hot as the fire it lit in her belly. What was worse than her body's betrayal, was the fact that he had the nape of her neck in one hand while he lit a cigarette with the other. But just as she was about to express her disgust, he bottomed out completely, pressing her nose into his coarse hairs.

 _Now, since you're **so** worried about your fucking dress, you can take it off_. She tried to make a sound, but she could not even breathe. _It wasn't a request, it was an order._ He exhaled that first drag right down into her face _, Unless you want to suffocate with my dick in your mouth._ Her eyes widened as the gawked up at him, and then as if to add insult to injury, began to water. She was running out of air and out of time, so, with trembling fingers, she slid her garment from her shoulders, pulled the catch of her bra free and

pulled the hem of the dress up around her waist. Of course, she wasn't wearing any panties. There was no point in wasting good lingerie on this brutish old fool.

He openly gawked at her nudity, taking in how she had literally leaked a small puddle onto the floor below while he fucked her throat. After a good enough bit of time, ignoring how her fingers twisted into little fists against her outer thighs,and after the telltale quivering of her esophagus became frantic, he pulled himself out and let her cough and gasp against his muscular thigh, her slim fingers digging into the tendons as she fought to catch her breath, for his fingers were still clasped around the back of her neck, which meant he was not yet finished with her. She heard him loudly exhale another puff of that putrid smoke before his fingers began kneading her nape insistently, almost soothingly guiding her to look up at him again. Gazing up past that thick, _heavy_ shaft and long, rigid torso, into the cocky and condescending face of the man she just couldn't quit, that same man looking down at her like he couldn't wait to take a bite-- _oh_ , she knew she was in for it.

Bending slightly, he gripped her upper arms and pulled her to her feet. Leaning back against his desk, he grabbed her just under her buttcheeks and pulled her up onto him. She yelped and instinctively gripped his shoulders, knocking her knees against the desktop in lieu of wrapping her legs around him, which is probably exactly what he wanted. Though, she never just wanted to give him what he wanted. She'd much rather he just _take_ it, or _make me_ as she liked to taunt. Unlike most of the fools her age, he actually knew what he was doing and was confident in his many, many abilities. To be frank, Asuma was a sure nut and, though she wanted to stomp his face in just to wipe that smirk away, she knew she'd let him bust her walls wide open any day of the week. And he knew it too.

He gripped her by the ass tightly, his grin widening when she kept glancing at the ajar doorway. He wasn't going to bother telling her that everyone had gone home an hour ago, not when he was having so much fun. She was naked as the day she was born, her heels toppled over under his desk with her bra to the right, her dress bunched up around her waist, and he only had his cock out, not even bothering to loosen his tie. She was mortified. And _hungry_. She did not even realize that he was purposefully holding her right where the tip could jab pleasurably at her entrance without penetrating her, watching her subconsciously bear downward to no avail. She actually huffed in frustration after the second attempt.

_What the fuck! **Get on with it!**_

The strength behind the slap he discharged to the right side of her ass actually stole her breath. **_Watch your fuckin’ mouth._** He struck her again, this time making her shout with the force of it, and then keen in discomfort when he forced himself up into her. He gripped her backside tightly in both hands, yanking her up and down his length. The room was filled with her heated cries and obscene squelching. The older male didn't make a single sound, still puffing on his cigarette and letting out short little bursts of white smoke every once in awhile. Bits of ash would fall down onto her naked breasts, burning her, but she could hardly give it much of a thought with Asuma hollowing out her body.

His eyes smoldered down into whichever eye she managed to keep focused and each time he pulled her down onto his cock, he'd be scraping her slick cunt against the cool metal of his zipper, stimulating her just that much more. She had wet his slacks up to his belt, but he couldn't care less, not with her pussy wound so fucking tight around him, it was a wonder she hadn't cum yet. He slid his right hand from her backside, up the curve of her back to her neck and flipped them both, sure to not stop his movements. She was startled by this new angle, but suddenly wailed at the new depth he found within her, at the way he completely pryed her open with her legs splayed lewdly. The hand at the nape of her neck slid around to use as a handhold, his other spreading her open as he fucked her senseless. _Literally_ senseless.

She was visibly drooling from the corner of her swollen lips and her watery eyes were unfocused with shameless gluttony. Her slim fingers came up to circle his wrist weakly but he only squeezed tighter, his insistent pounding pushing her closer and closer to that white-hot euphoria that was just out of reach. And god was she close! However, even the silver button of his dress pants rubbing hard and fast against her clit wasn't enough to get her off. She needed more, and he knew exactly what--

 _Look at’cha...It was that easy to fuck the fight right out of ya, huh?_ The way every one of his words dripped arrogant bravado had her rearing up at him, her teeth bared in sudden rage. She gurgled pathetically, his firm hold on her throat cutting off whatever curses she was about to spit at him. The large man pulled her down until her butt hung off of the end of the desk, pulling them nearly face-to-face and leering down at her warring expression, caught between fury and insurmountable pleasure. So deep inside of her, he was, that she lost her breath, her brows furrowed in her best attempt to look as pissed as she wanted to be. _Can't even say a word, eh? You love my cock **that** much?_

She could feel herself tightening around him at every one of his words and she despised herself for it, but she couldn't help how helpless, out of control she felt. As if he could sense this, he squeezed down on a breath she had taken in, the heat of his cigarette too hot near her face as he growled, _You're going to cum for me, I haven't got all goddamn night!_ The spark of annoyance turned his calculated thrusts brutal, her lower belly tensing painfully to take him. Her chest began to heave for precious air, but he would not let up, his opposite hand coming up to painfully pinch her nipples.

The strong body above drove her relentlessly into the desk, his thrusts bordering on cruel, his cock swelling even more inside of her as he began to just take his own pleasure. Asuma’s dark hair became disheveled, the graying strands near the front flicking beads of sweat onto her face while little sparks of pain prickled where his ashes fell into her curls. She attempted to flinch away from the pain but he held her steady, the furious sight of him above her becoming fuzzy around the edges. _Where the fuck do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you yet!_ She thought she might pass out, but the edge to his voice had her full attention. Her vision swam, but her walls convulsed.

She could hear herself gasping for breath, but all she could feel was his cock slamming into her drooling cunt and his ashes sprinkling onto her blistered shoulder. Her lips were agape, trying to draw in vital breath but unable to do so until- _You fucking pass out and your ass is next-_ the orgasm seized her so hard, she arched up off of his desk, her fingers feebly squeezing his wrist as her walls writhed around him, pulling him in and trying to push him out all at the same time. But he was having none of that. Finally releasing her throat, he grasped her hips and mauled her insides, the wheezed moans of overstimulation only fueling his own orgasm. Her legs were trapped over his shoulders and it was all she could do to hold onto his staunch forearms, her head lolled back onto the hard surface as he fucking _ruined_ her.

A sharp intake of breath shortened his smoke to the filter. He tilted his head back on his final thrust and blew his load with an ashen cloud of smoke. The sting as he filled her without her permission was so infuriatingly satisfying, her walls wrung him in gratitude. Smooth thighs trembling around his clothed waist called him back from his euphoria. He glanced down at where they were still connected, his cock still packed tight inside of her swollen, sodden hole, and when he flexed it curiously he smiled at her raspy plea. _Not up for round two yet, sweetheart?_

_Fuck off, you old bastard._

Asuma laughed heartily at her returned fire, not unsheathing himself but pulling her up into his lap. She hissed at the sudden movement but he hushed her and kissed her temple. She clung to him, despite herself. _Don't tell me you've finally fucked your way out of your old guy kink?_ He rocked up into her on the last syllable, pulling a delectable groan from her abused throat. She quivered around him and he felt their sex drip down his balls.

I fucking hate you, she whimpered.

The older man began to softly fuck her again, his cum squelching out of her noisily, and said, _You should really stop lying to yourself, babe._

 _Just close the fucking door_ , she twisted her fingers in his short hair.

_But I want the janitors to see me getting laid._

_Asuma!_

_Say it again._

_You fucking- ah_!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time completing a fic in a year.
> 
> A.
> 
> Year.
> 
> I realize it's not as lengthy as my usual style, and much more pw/op, but I had an urge to get this series started all of a sudden and it really inspired me to start writing again. I'm BACK, guys.


End file.
